


A Lesson in Responsibility

by iyouleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyouleeknow/pseuds/iyouleeknow
Summary: binniebaby: he’s lost itbinniebaby: he’s officially lost itsungiepie: minho bby tell mesungiepie: should i pay someone offsungiepie: or call the lawyerssunshine: should i bake something?pumpkinnie: is there a bodyminniepoo: innie!pumpkinnie: what?? we we’re all thinking itthefavourite: i’m not offended...Chan thinks the boys need to be more responsible, so he gives them a baby to look after.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. there's a baby in our dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is, but the idea came and now we are here.

**[chat: chan’s baby boys]**

binniebaby: he’s lost it

binniebaby: he’s officially lost it

sungiepie: minho bby tell me 

sungiepie: should i pay someone off

sungiepie: or call the lawyers

sunshine: should i bake something?

pumpkinnie: is there a body

minniepoo: innie!

pumpkinnie: what?? we we’re all thinking it

thefavourite: i’m not offended

minniepoo: i can see that 

minniepoo: he looks smug. why does he look smug?

littleprince: he’s been here the whole time i don't see what he could possibly have done

sungiepie: it could have been a long play

sungiepie: he’s got the patience

thefavourite: aww thanks bby ( ˘ ³˘)♥

sungiepie: * >.< *

pumpkinnie: is this flirting?

pumpkinnie: i hate it

sunshine: I think it’s cute

binniebaby: it’s chan

sungiepie: what’s chan?

littleprince: he’s murdered chan?

littleprince: how did he go?

littleprince: was it the air fryer??

sungiepie: would you be jealous?

littleprince: little bit

notyourdad: no one has been murdered

binniebaby: not yet

notyourdad: stop exaggerating

binniebaby: exaggerating?!?

binniebaby: i never thought i’d say this, hyung… 

binniebaby: but we might need a new leader

sungiepie: wtf

minniepoo: what?!

sunshine: you take that back

littleprince: woahhhhh

thefavourite: hahahaha

pumpkinnie: i don’t want a new dad

sunshine: innie stfhgkl

pumpkinnie: :’)

notyourdad: can everyone calm down

littleprince: was he flirting with the fans again?

sunshine: nah, wrong day

thefavourite: he’s right though, hyung. kinda cringe. (⊙＿⊙')

minniepoo: yeah, chan’s the embarrassing one

sunshine: i like the faces 

thefavourite: (=^ェ^=)

sunshine: <3

pumpkinnie: do you have an emoji for every occasion?

thefavourite: try me

binniebaby: there’s currently a baby in our dorm

thefavourite: ლ(o◡oლ)

thefavourite: i'm more of a cat guy though

thefavourite: if you were going for cute

littleprince: i had no idea

sungiepie: you like cats??

thefavourite: t(-.-t)

sungiepie: i love you

minniepie: do not start

binniebaby: no. ffs

binniebaby: there’s a _baby_ in our dorm

thefavourite: oh! like… L(・o・)」

pumpkinnie: hehe

pumpkinnie: i like that one

binniebaby: minho if you send one more i swear…

binniebaby: this is not a joke

binniebaby: THERE IS A BABY IN OUR DORM

littleprince: i don’t get the joke

minniepoo: chan, hyung?

notyourdad: …

notyourdad: there _might_ be a baby here…

littleprince: …

sungiepie: …

minniepie: …

sungiepie: ?!?!?!

sunshine: ???

pumpkinnie: ?

thefavourite: hey guys… 

thefavourite: i know now’s not really the time but i have a really good one for changbin 

thefavourite: ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/)!


	2. cats aren't children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions as i only have the barest of ideas for where this thing will go :)

**[Chat: 2basco]**

hj00: bin-hyung...

hj00: when you say baby

cb99: i mean  _ a baby  _

hj00: where has it come from

cb99: the sky for all i know

hj00: so you didn’t find it in a bin like one of those stories 

hj00: or did someone leave it for us like how people leave babies at fire stations 

cb99: what news do you read

cb99: no, i don’t think someone out there thought i can’t support this child but you know who could? that kpop band. that’s the answer

hj00: you don’t  _ think,  _ but are you sure

cb99: i…

hj00: because that could be cool

hj00: it could be like our mascot

cb99: i’m not talking to you anymore 

cb99: pester the guy who knows what’s going on

hj00: :)

...

**[Chat: chan’s baby boys]**

notyourdad: i don’t suppose you guys will be back anytime soon

sungiepie: i’m in the car home! 

sungiepie: but if the others aren’t back yet, i'll go and pick up my stuff i left at the company this morning

minniepoo: we’re wrapping up. shouldn’t be too long. 

binniebaby: traitors

thefavourite: are we talking about the baby? what did i miss?

littleprince: just scroll up

thefavourite: why would i exhaust myself when I can just ask you? :)

sunshine: no cool emoji, hyung? 

thefavourite: changbin sent me a marginally threatening message after the last one

minniepoo: good

littleprince: and that worked?

thefavourite: i’m detoxing 

binniebaby: yeah you are 

sungiepie: what did you say to scare minho?

binniebaby: :) 

pumpkinnie: i feel… uneasy

notyourdad: no blackmailing each other. we all know what happened last time 

sungiepie: yeah, you put hyunjin in a time out

littleprince: it wasn’t a time out

notyourdad: it wasn’t a time out 

thefavourite: dad was real mad 

notyourdad: <<<<<

sungiepie: what’s going on with this baby? 

thefavourite: with what?

sungiepie: not you, baby. the actual baby

sungiepie: are we sure it’s a human baby

sunshine: and not like a puppy! 

binniebaby: i haven’t gotten too close… but i’m at least 80% sure it’s a human 

minniepoo: we said that when we got minho

thefavourite: what do you mean ‘got’ 

minniepoo: :)

thefavourite: psh

thefavourite: you guys ain’t got shit

pumpkinninie: what’s going on with the baby? 

littleprince: is this still happening? 

binniebaby: it’s happening too much 

binniebaby: it’s looking at me 

binniebaby: send help

pumpkinnie: i don’t understand 

minniepoo: me neither 

sungiepie: ^^

littleprince: ^^

sunshine: ^^

notyourdad: okay okay i get it 

notyourdad: is everyone here? i’m holding a family meeting 

sunshine: ooo a family meeting

minniepoo: aren’t all our meetings family meetings?? 

littleprince: no. sometimes he says group meeting

thefavourite: yeah it’s different 

sungiepie: totally different 

pumpkinnie: group meeting = schedule, comeback decisions, which one of us is still getting the choreo wrong, reasons hyunjin shouldn’t cut his hair

pumpkinnie: family meeting = the dishes are getting out of hand, what should we get for dinner, who keeps napping in my bed when i’m not there, why is there a baby

binniebaby: yeah, that’s accurate 

sunshine: he isn’t wrong 

littleprince: i already told you i won’t cut my hair innie

pumpkinnie: i still think it should be on the itinerary for the monthly meeting. it’s an important topic

thefavourite: i second that 

minniepoo: thirded 

sunshine: team long hair 4ever 

littleprince: guys…

sungiepie: you’re so pretty :) 

binniebaby: can we get to the point before something happens

notyourdad: what do you think will happen

binniebaby: idk shut up

sungiepie: no no, hyung. go on…

littleprince: yeah, tell us!

sunshine: don’t he’ll cry

thefavourite: hahahahaha

binniebaby: thanks, lix

sunshine: i was sticking up for you! i don’t want you to cry!

binniebaby: i’m not going to cry. 

notyourdad: i don’t know. he might. 

thefavourite: HA HA HA HA HA

binniebaby: fuck off

binniebaby: you? really? 

binniebaby: do we need to have another chat?

thefavourite: …

thefavourite: how could you all pick on binnie like that? you should be ashamed of yourselves 

thefavourite: suggesting such a man would cry? with those arms??

thefavourite: (not that being a man should affect his emotions because toxic masculinity isn’t cool. let out those feelings boys)

binniebaby: alright alright

sungiepie: i still want to know

minniepoo: about the baby? can we actually discuss the baby?

sungiepie: yeah that too

sungiepie: but also what bin is so scared of 

sungiepie: AND what he has over minho-hyung

littleprince: ^^

thefavourite:  _ you _ of all people do not want him to answer that 

binniebaby: look

binniebaby: what if it wakes up and like...

binniebaby: explodes or something 

littleprince: explodes!

sunshine: oh binnie 

sungiepie: explodesssssss

minniepoo: i thought it was looking at you. now it’s asleep??

binniebaby: i don’t need to see the eyes to know

binniebaby: it can sense me 

notyourdad: maybe this was a bad idea 

binniebaby: THAT’S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING

pumpkinnie: what is the bad idea??!?! 

notyourdad: is everyone here?

sungiepie: yessssss

sunshine: i am! 

thefavourite: here, sir!

minniepoo: i’ve been here for too long

littleprince: present :)

binniebaby: i’m too present 

sungiepie: dark 

notyourdad: okay okay 

...

**[Chat: the hottest couple in kpop** **♥** **]**

myassisyours: hey, hyung

myheartisyours: what’s up, cutie? 

myheartisyours: i hope you don’t expect me to know what’s going on because i have no idea

myassisyours: no

myassisyours: should i be worried about what bin-hyung has on you?

myassisyours: or us

myheartisyours: never

myheartisyours: i will give up all my pride to protect you 

myheartisyours: but it’s also not that bad don’t worry

myassisyours: u sure?

myheartisyours: promise

myheartisyours: it’s all a part of my plan. i’m just letting him believe he has the power 

myassisyours: i’ll back you up, babe

myheartisyours:  ♥

myheartisyours: chan’s talking in the gc and i'm not missing this 

myassisyours: :*

...

**[Chat: chan’s baby boys]**

notyourdad: i was hoping we could do this in person but changbin might combust 

notyourdad: and i’m concerned that the child might be something of a distraction 

notyourdad: now we all know that there have been some developments within the group recently regarding certain relationship dynamics 

thefavourite: ;)

notyourdad: anyway… i am aware of a specific incident that arose and i think that although i know how seriously you are all taking this, we also need to have certain conversations

notyourdad: and it’s not just minho and jisung. everyone has been acting a little recklessly, including myself. you’re all adults, and despite you all growing up quickly in a lot of ways and dealing with a lot of responsibilities, there are also some things i think we have all been taking for granted 

notyourdad: what we have isn’t a given and i know that’s scary but it’s the truth

notyourdad: bin, there are things we have discussed that you are aware of but it’s not just that. you guys are all so shut off from the world in so many ways that i’m scared that suddenly you’ll be 35 and out there and you’ll still have this happy go lucky 18 year old attitude 

notyourdad: recently our teamwork as a whole has been suffering. in some ways it’s stronger than ever, yes but with the small fractures showing… the bickering, the awkwardness, the snide comments... i worry that something will snap

notyourdad: so i hope over the coming days we can have those conversations, and grow as a team

notyourdad: i’m not saying this isn’t a little unusual, and it came about a little faster than i had prepared for, but i have faith in you all

sungiepie: …

littleprince: is he done?

sunshine: are we in trouble? 

notyourdad: you’re not in trouble

thefavourite: we’re definitely in trouble 

pumpkinnie: i still don’t understand the baby part

binniebaby: yeah, hyung. what’s with the baby? 

notyourdad: it’s a common technique to help teach responsibility. so you can all see how to deal with stress and build teamwork

notyourdad: i’ll explain it all when you’re back, but I think this could be good for us all

sungiepie: isn’t that to stop teenage pregnancy? 

sungiepie: you do realise that isn’t an issue with me and minho, right?

sungiepie: because if not then i think we need to be having a different talk right now 

notyourdad: no, it's not for that

notyourdad: well, kind of 

pumpkinnie: is it one of those dolls that you have to look after?? i always wanted one of those!

minniepoo: oh god i hope not

littleprince: wait

littleprince: was bin scared of a doll…?

binniebaby: yeah, hyung. i’m pretty sure you’re supposed to use a doll for that 

binniebaby: wait 

binniebaby: no! no i was not scared of a doll 

binniebaby: i do not like the way this is going to be remembered 

sunshine: you’re on the front lines, hyung

sunshine: so brave <3

thefavourite: pause

thefavourite: it’s not a doll???

notyourdad: look, this idea may have seemed better in theory but here we are

littleprince: i’m still hazy on where that is exactly 

minniepoo: yeah. me too, hyung

pumpkinnie: me three

sungiepie: i am confused the fourth 

notyourdad: not again

thefavourite: … 

thefavourite: 5

sungiepie: nice 

binniebaby: it’s moving. i’m panicking. 

littleprince: it’s alive???

notyourdad: yes! 

pumpkinnie: i thought it was a doll

sunshine: i thought it was a puppy

thefavourite: why would bin be yelling about a baby if it was a puppy??

sunshine: is this a trap?

thefavourite: -.-

littleprince: do not bring up his cats please

thefavourite: nah, i take it back. the confusion is fair

minnipoo: ??!

thefavourite: he’s saying i call them babies, which they are! we are in agreement

sungiepie: makes sense to me

pumpkinnie: he does have a point

sunshine: ...

sunshine: so is it a puppy or not?

binniebaby: i take it back, i love this

binniebaby: he’s put his phone down

binniebaby: his head is in his hands

binniebaby: this might be my personal interpretation, but…

binniebaby: yes

binniebaby: i think he might be currently questioning his life choices 

binniebaby: oh no, he’s coming back

binniebaby: everyone shush!

notyourdad: just to clear things up

notyourdad: this is a human baby. not a doll. not a puppy. it’s very small and not scary and you will all be helping to keep it alive at the bare minimum 

sungiepie: …

minniepoo: ...

littleprince: -.-

thefavourite: i would like to politely decline 

minniepoo: i’m busy

pumpkinnie: i’m too young to be a dad! 

binniebaby:  _ i’m  _ too young to be a dad 

thefavourite: i already have three children 

minniepoo: cats aren’t children 

thefavourite: …

thefavourite: …

thefavourite: …

littleprince: seungmin is being attacked 

littleprince: with glares 

pumpkinnie: the car has gone so quiet 

pumpkinnnie: i mean, we’re all using this chat so it’s been quiet the whole time

pumpkinnie: but now

pumpkinnie: it’s  _ quiet _

sungiepie: he did kind of ask for it 

notyourdad: see this is what i mean! why would you say that?

minniepoo: the opportunity was right there 

pumpkinnie: it was kinda funny 

littleprince: minho has turned around out of spite 

thefavourite: i won’t rise to it 

notyourdad: this is why we should’ve done this in person 

notyourdad: i already have seven kids to look after. you lot can learn to manage one

sungiepie: kids? 

sungiepie: us?

sungiepie: yours?

binniebaby: dad? 

pumpkinnie: :’)

minniepoo: it’s happening!!

sunshine: papa!

littleprince: he loves us 

thefavourite: dad… dy?

notyourdad: no 

notyourdad: nope. 

binniebaby: ...

notyourdad: i’m keeping the baby

notyourdad: the rest of you are up for adoption 

binniebaby: dad <3

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/)!


	3. the best ass in stray kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! 
> 
> Will Changbin ever catch a break? Probably not

**[Chat: barely hyunging on]**

minhyung: do we need to hold an intervention 

minhyung: because i’m not doing this 

babyhyung: he won’t listen i've tried

hyunghyung: you do know i’m in this chat

minhyung: i’m talking to you indirectly

minhyung: and i don’t have a chat with just changbin 

babyhyung: we don’t?

babyhyung: why don’t we have a minbin chat??

minhyung: it turns out i have absolutely no reason to speak to you

hyunghyung: you’re talking to him right now

mihyung: exceptional circumstances

minhyung: which again… i’m not doing this

babyhyung: it’s your fault this is happening 

minhyung: i disagree 

babyhyung: right

hyunghyung: it’s no one’s _fault_

babyhyung: i’m going to need someone to blame this on 

hyunghyung: it’s not a punishment. it’s a learning opportunity 

minhyung: he says that when he makes me lead dance rehearsals 

hyunghyung: you’re the main dancer! 

minhyung: but they’re all so temperamental

babyhyung: i agree. they are. 

minhyung: i’m talking about you 

hyunghyung: welcome to my world 

hyunghyung: plus you’re only proving my point 

hyunghyung: after the next two weeks they’ll all see how difficult it can be to have that responsibility. it’ll give the younger ones a view of what we have to deal with, and hopefully give you two a chance to improve your leadership skills.

hyunghyung: me too. i’m going to be doing this alongside you all

hyunghyung: so will you help me to get the rest of them on board? 

hyunghyung: guys?

hyunghyung: bin? 

hyunghyung: fucks sake 

…

**[Chat: chan's baby boys]**

binniebaby: WEEKS 

binniebaby: TWO weeks

binniebaby: 14 daysssssssssss 

littleprince: is he okay? 

minniepoo: yeah, hyung. hold it together we’re almost home 

pumpkinnie: why is he panicking again 

littleprince: apparently he just found out how long a fortnight is? idk 

sungiepie: you guys are almost home?? no fair!

notyourdad: where even are you, ji? you left ages ago

sungiepie: i had to get my stuff from the studio and since i missed practise, i thought i’d go over the new stuff while everyone was busy 

sunshine: i told you i’d help you later, ji. you didn’t miss much 

littleprince: yeah, innie spent an hour teaching us how to do handstands 

notyourdad: -.-

littleprince: i mean… 

littleprince: nah, i’ve got nothing. minho-hyung is really good at handstands now though 

pumpkinnie: he held one for almost two minutes! 

sungiepie: hot

minniepoo: ??

sungiepie: _hot_

sunshine: i think changbin-hyung would be really good at handstands 

sungiepie: mhm it’s the arms 

littleprince: and that core 

pumpkinnie: the weight imbalance might topple him over though 

pumpkinnie: because of his ass

thefavourite: hahahaha

minniepoo: i would like to leave this chat 

binniebaby: -.- 

sunshine: guys we don’t discuss the fact that he has the best ass in stray kids 

sunshine: chan-hyung will get all pouty again 

littleprince: he wanted to measure!! 

notyourdad: sometimes it’s just the trousers! 

binniebaby: with yours maybe

pumpkinnie: what have i done

sungiepie: this is why we only discuss this in the maknae line chat 

binniebaby: that chat terrifies me

littleprince: why?!?

minniepoo: i wouldn’t be in it still if it was that bad 

sunshine: plus we have innie 

binniebaby: and look what he’s become!

pumpkinnie: amazing? 

binniebaby: i hope you keep it pg 

littleprince: hahahahahaha

sunshine: innie’s the worst one 

pumpkinnie: can’t prove anything 

minniepoo: we have very intellectual conversations actually 

notyourdad: do not elaborate 

sunshine: yeah, min. don’t spill our secrets 

sunshine: i have a reputation to uphold here

sungiepie: “sunshine” 

minniepoo: i haven’t seen him the same way since 

littleprince: since when? 

littleprince: oh

pumpkinnie: don’t say it 

sungiepie: you wouldn’t 

sunshine: anyway…

notyourdad: i don’t want to know 

thefavourite: i do

binniebaby: once again… that chat is terrifying 

littleprince: it’s better than yours 

sungiepie: yeah

sungiepie: just because it’s more fun than the old people chat 

notyourdad: we have fun 

thefavourite: -.- 

notyourdad: we do!

thefavourite: -.-

binniebaby: eh

notyourdad: fine. no more hyung secret chats 

thefavourite: hey now, let’s not be hasty 

binniebaby: hyung chat can be fun 

binniebaby: we jest 

sungiepie: what secrets? 

notyourdad: nothing

binniebaby: secret secrets 

thefavourite: it’s a club. a sisterhood. a lifestyle. 

littleprince: aren’t i technically in the hyung line? 

littleprince: why aren’t i in this chat? 

binniebaby: chan-hyung gets too wild in there. you can’t see him like that

notyourdad: ;)

pumpkinnie: gross

binniebaby: plus, you’re all the same age. if jinnie joins you’d all have to and then the other chat would just be innie 

pumpkinnie: sounds good to me 

pumpkinnie: :)

minniepoo: i’ve heard him talking to himself before he’d get by

sunshine: i don’t want to be in the hyung chat! i like our boys time

sungiepie: <3

littleprince: <3

minniepoo: <3 

pumpkinnie: …

sunshine: :(

pumpkinnie: <3 <3 

sunshine: * ^ _ ^ *

thefavourite: now i wanna be in their chat!! 

binniebaby: <3

thefavourite: :*

notyourdad: <3

thefavourite: i don’t want your hearts. i’m still mad at you 

binniebaby: YES! 

binniebaby: i almost forgot 

binniebaby: weeks?!?!

binniebaby: TWO

littleprince: he’s doing it again…

minniepoo: someone just ask him what he’s on about please 

pumpkinnie: felix 

sunshine: why me?

minniepoo: _why me?_ seriously? 

thefavourite: the baby is here for two weeks. that’s what’s happening 

littleprince: WHAT

minniepoo: i thought that it was just tonight

sungiepie: i thought it for like an hour 

notyourdad: will you all chill out

thefavourite: no, quite frankly. i won’t. 

pumpkinnie: you’ve been completely calm??

thefavourite: i hold my rage inside 

sungiepie: when he’s quiet, that’s when he’s truly mad 

littleprince: i thought that was binnie

minniepoo: binnie’s been quiet? 

notyourdad: can we try to stay on topic for like five minutes 

sunshine: i like the baby 

minniepoo: you haven’t met it

sunshine: i like all babies 

sungiepie: that’s not true, you hate the baby from the incredibles

sunshine: jackjack is not a normal baby! evil lives inside that child 

pumpkinnie: this is one of the best days of my life 

thefavourite: :’)

notyourdad: I can confirm that this baby does not morph or light itself on fire 

littleprince: but two weeks, hyung. aren’t we going a bit far? 

notyourdad: one night would have no effect. in fact i dare say you’d enjoy yourselves. this is about the lasting repercussions of your actions 

minniepoo: minsung are the only ones being irresponsible 

thefavourite: actually we prefer ‘pushing the boundaries’

sungiepie: yeah, and i like ‘knowhan’

littleprince: knowhan? 

littleprince: you could have at least gone for ji-ho 

sungiepie: jyp already has one of those 

binniebaby: he’s rubbing his temples 

littleprince: you can see me???

pumpkinnie: do the hyung’s have spy cameras?

minniepoo: ew

sungiepie: and you didn’t tell me??

binniebaby: i’m talking about chan! 

binniebaby: what is wrong with everyone today? 

pumpkinnie: we’ve been overstimulated with new information and the promise of a small human 

thefavourite: speak for yourself. i’m acting no differently 

sunshine: i’m excited to meet the baby! 

minniepoo: he is

minniepoo: he’s giggling 

sunshine: you’re smiling! 

littleprince: seungmin is reluctantly fond of felix

sungiepie: i like it when you guys commentate. makes me feel like i’m right there 

notyourdad: we’re all fond of felix 

pumpkinnie: he’s cute 

notyourdad: you’re all cute

thefavourite: except changbin 

binniebaby: …

binniebaby: anyone? 

binniebaby: ??

binniebaby: i’m cute!!

…

**[Chat: the masterplan]**

prodiginnie: hyung

mintor: you called

mintor: …

mintor: what?

mintor: stop looking at me like that

prodiginnie: do the hyungs really have secret cameras?

mintor: i couldn’t possibly say

prodiginnie: ...

mintor: except i have no alliances to any of you

mintor: so i can say

mintor: and we don’t

mintor: because some things can’t be unseen

mintor: and changbin’s not tech savvy enough

prodiginnie: and because it would seriously violate our privacy

mintor: yeah, that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already got the next two chapters of this nonsense, so some more updates will be coming! But after that, literally anything could happen. Comments, suggestions and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/)!


	4. is this your baby

Chan looked up as he heard a commotion from outside, watching as a series of wide eyed faces peered around the door. He pressed a finger to his lips and beckoned the boys inside. Felix was in the front, quite literally tiptoeing as he tried to move through the living room as quietly as possible. 

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin whispered as he spied the tiny figure asleep on their sofa. 

The small boy wore a pair of red trousers and a long sleeve white t-shirt, his eyes closed peacefully. His jet black hair stuck to his forehead a little and his cheeks were flushed, a blue pacifier in his mouth. 

Jeongin slipped to the ground at Chan’s feet, crossing his legs. His eyes didn’t leave the baby for a moment, wide with amazement. 

“It’s real” he breathed, grinning. 

Seungmin took a seat beside Minho who had claimed the spot beside Changbin and was currently trying not to laugh at the other boy’s expression. 

“Has he been like this the whole time?” Minho asked. 

“Eh… he’s been through a range of emotions,” Chan replied. 

Hyunjin and Felix joined Jeongin on the floor, Felix actively biting at his fist to hold back a squeal. 

“It’s so cute” he giggled, bouncing his legs. 

“Look at his tiny little hands” Hyunjin cooed. 

Jeongin smirked, glancing at Felix. “They’re even smaller than yours.”

Chan shot them a warning look before Felix could protest, or anyone else could comment. 

“I swear, if any of you wake it up I’ll kill you” Changbin pleaded, his eyes still fixed on the sleeping child. 

“Hyunjin what… are you texting right now?” Seungmin asked, nudging the boy’s leg with his foot. 

“Yeah, I’m telling Jisung what’s going on. He feels left out.”

“I wish I was left out” Minho muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back. 

“Can’t you at least use the group chat? I want to know what he’s saying” Jeongin whined, flashing his cutest eyes at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin sighed, but did as he was asked, all of the boy’s looking at their phones as they vibrated. 

“Seriously?” Changbin questioned, but he plucked his own phone off the arm of the sofa. 

...

**[Chat: chan’s baby boys]**

littleprince: okay, now everyone is looking at their phones

littleprince: except lix who is still watching the baby 

sungiepie: cute!

sungiepie: has chan-hyung explained what’s actually happening yet? 

binniebaby: no

minniepoo: no

pumpkinnie: i’m not convinced he knows what’s going on

notyourdad: i was waiting for everyone to be here!

notyourdad: i have a whole rota and rules 

thefavourite: okay but i’m going to bed in ten minutes whether we’ve done this or not 

binniebaby: i’m leaving if he does!

notyourdad: -.-

pumpkinnie: hyung, can’t you just explain it like this 

binniebaby: yeah, it would limit the screaming and therefore the probability of waking the baby 

sungiepie: i also might have ordered food here so i might not be back before min-hyung’s bedtime 

thefavourite: :)

sunshine: and if there’s rules and you put them here then we can print it off and put it on the fridge!! 

sungiepie: yeah!

minniepoo: we can put it next to the cleaning rota

minniepoo: that you all use so well -.-

notyourdad: okay okay 

notyourdad: shut up all of you 

binniebaby: no one is speaking 

littleprince: you are

binniebaby: i’m typing 

thefavourite: yeah, hyung 

thefavourite: doesn’t really apply 

minniepoo: his intention was pretty clear 

littleprince: what’s he supposed to say? 

sunshine: “hold your thoughts” 

binniebaby: please don’t encourage any of the members of this group to think less

sungiepie: “cease typing”

sungiepie: “retract your thumbs”

thefavourite: “freeze punks”

notyourdad: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

sungiepie: i don’t think you understand the game here 

minniepoo: if you make hyunjin laugh once more, changbin is gonna murder you 

notyourdad: can i go on? 

littleprince: for the benefit of the chat, everyone is nodding 

notyourdad: right, so 

notyourdad: we have a guest for two weeks

notyourdad: i have outlined a rough rota for everyone to follow, but i am open to suggestions and alterations and of course our schedule might affect things

notyourdad: i will admit, i might have mixed up my dates and this might be happening a little earlier and when we’re a little busier than planned. this week shouldn’t be too bad, but in the second week…

notyourdad: it could be interesting 

notyourdad: so to summarise my plan very briefly

notyourdad: we will all be helping to look after this child on our own. feeding, dressing, changing… all of it. 

notyourdad: for the first few days and the rest of tonight, we will all be mucking in as a group as we get to grips with things and figure out what we’re doing, but also as he gets used to us. as terrified as you all are, please remember how scary this must be for a tiny baby who is suddenly stuck with us 

notyourdad: after that i was thinking we could split into two groups and alternate baby duties between three shifts - morning, afternoon and night

notyourdad: that way, we can all have down time and get some sleep

notyourdad: i also have some base rules

notyourdad: 1. at no point is the baby to be left on its own. under any circumstances. ever. 

notyourdad: 2. we will all be taking part 

notyourdad: 3. if you are unsure of something ASK 

notyourdad 4. even if it is not your allocated time, please help each other where you can. it’s not a competition. 

notyourdad 5. this will be kept a secret. no instagramming the baby. 

notyourdad: the floor will now be open to questions 

binniebaby: i have like 50

littleprince: yeah same

sunshine: me too

minniepoo: it’s a boy? 

pumpkinnie: what’s his name??

notyourdad: he is a boy. his name is joongki 

pumpkinnie: awww

binniebaby: cute 

sunshine: how old is he? 

notyourdad: he’s about 1, a little older i think

littleprince: when you say ask for help… who exactly are we asking?

thefavourite: ^^

notyourdad: each other? the internet? me too

notyourdad: i’ve been doing some research 

notyourdad: some reading 

sungiepie: hyung!!! 

littleprince: that’s so cute 

binniebaby: he’s blushing! 

minniepoo: you say to keep this a secret 

minniepoo: how exactly?

pumpkinnie: yeah

pumpkinnie: sure, we can take turn when we’re practising sometimes or recording 

pumpkinnie: but what about performances or interviews? 

littleprince: for the benefit of the chat, there are a lot of sounds of agreement 

littleprince: *the group looks to chan-hyung for answers*

sungiepie: :D

notyourdad: some of the staff know and they’ll be on hand while we’re actually on stage. we’re not actively promoting right now so it shouldn’t be too bad, but we are going to have to bring him with us 

notyourdad: it’s not the end of the world if we’re seen with him somewhere. it’s very explainable as a staff member’s child, but i don’t want him splashed over social media or vlive or any of you asking stay for advice or something 

binniebaby: okay, hyung 

sunshine: yeah, we won’t do that 

notyourdad: right. well, before he wakes up the most important question is who wants to help get him ready for bed when he does? 

thefavourite: do we have stuff for that? 

pumpkinnie: where is he going to sleep? 

notyourdad: i have the bare essentials and i have a friend who is going to drop some stuff off tomorrow and if there’s anything else we need... we’ll just have to buy it along the way

notyourdad: there is a travel cot for him to sleep in, and for tonight i’m happy to have him in my room 

binniebaby: your room?

notyourdad: our room <3

notyourdad: is that okay?

binniebaby: i guess so

binniebaby: oh no oh no oh no 

sungiepie: what??

minniepoo: he’s moving

sunshine: o m g

littleprince: i think he’s waking up!! 

notyourdad: all of you

notyourdad: be cool

binniebaby: i’m not breathing 

pumpkinnie: he’s sooooo cute

sungiepie: tell him to wait! 

sungiepie: i’m almost back!! 

sunshine: hurry! 

thefavourite: hey

thefavourite: who’s going to ask the most important question? 

sungiepie: ?

minniepoo: ??

thefavourite: Channie-hyung...

thefavourite: is this your baby? 

notyourdad: -.-

sungiepie: …

pumpkinnie: …

littleprince: i can see the resemblance 

sunshine: o_O

binniebaby: ???

notyourdad: seriously?

minniepoo: ?

notyourdad: NO

littleprince: annnndddd the baby is crying 

…

**[Chat: 2rachan]**

trashchan: hey, channie-hyung

trashchan: about these teams...

wateringchan: i’ll radomise it

wateringchan: bin, it’s the only way you can't all complain

trashchan: that’s a terrible idea

wateringchan: why?!?

trashchan: well, for a start minho should head the other team to you

trashchan: he’s the next oldest and i hate to say it, but he is good with those cats

wateringchan: alright

wateringchan: so, i’ll randomise the rest

trashchan: eh

wateringchan: -.-

wateringchan: okay so do i put ji with him or separate them

trashchan: if they're going to be either working or asleep the rest of the time, then you need to put them together. they’ll be a nightmare if they’re separated for two weeks, not to mention distracted

wateringchan: agreed

wateringchan: and what about innie? on one hand, i naturally want to keep him with me to make sure he’s alright, but i oddly think he’ll be god at this and minho could use the help

trashchan: i don’t want to be with them

trashchan: with minho-hyung

wateringchan: i thought you’d prefer that

trashchan: not really

trashchan: when they’re together 

wateringchan: i get it

wateringchan: but i would put lix with me. he’d want to be with me i think 

wateringchan: and if we’ll have to split practise sometimes, i need someone from the dance line with us

trashchan: you’re going to put hyunjin with jisung??

trashchan: in a high pressure situation?

wateringchan: then who else? seungmin with minho?!

trashchan: fair point

wateringchan: this is why i said randomising is the only fair way

trashchan: i say we keep innie and let the others fight it out

wateringchan: bin…

trashchan: i’m just saying

wateringchan: and you’d be okay with me and jeongin 

wateringchan: and felix

trashchan: yeah

wateringchan: i’ll think about it 

trashchan: thanks, hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names in these chats are getting more and more ludicrous and i am beginning to regret changing them all for every chat, but we've come this far! Some faint ideas of a plot are forming, but honestly anything could happen. i am just writing whatever comes to me. i hope you are enjoying the mess. let me know what you think or any requests! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	5. i'm not wiping anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actual written out portions of this chapter, which might happen more for certain chapters. Who truly knows what will happen, because it certainly isn't me?!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading <3

By the time Jisung walked into the dorm, things were suspiciously quiet. He gently eased off his backpack and crept his way towards the living room. 

The other’s didn’t seem to notice his arrival, seven pairs of eyes all fixed on the small boy in the centre of the room. Chan sat on the ground, his head tilted as he watched the little boy. Joongki had what seemed to be one of the member’s beanies in his fist and was shaking it happily in front of his face. 

“I see you’ve tamed the beast” Jisung greeted. 

“It’s not ideal,” Hyunjin grumbled. “That’s my hat.”

“And it’s gone to a good cause,” Seungmin stated. 

Felix was behind Joongki, his hands outstretched in case the boy toppled backwards. “The problem is we’re supposed to be changing him, but every time we touch him he cries.”

Jisung headed over, crouching down beside the little huddle. “Hey there, cutie.”

The small boy’s attention was caught as he looked up at Jisung with big round eyes, the hat falling from his grip. There was a collective intake of breath and perhaps three seconds of silence before the boy’s lip began to wobble and Jisung’s own eyes widened in panic. 

Felix was grabbing the beanie and waving it in front of the boy before the tears could return, but his interest had been lost and Jisung scuttled away quickly. Minho opened his arms, letting him climb up onto the sofa beside him before anyone could tell him off. 

“I’m usually good with children,” Jisung said with a pout. 

“You are” Minho agreed, patting his leg and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Don’t take it personally, he screamed bloody murder when Changbin went near him.”

“I think he could sense my fear,” Changbin agreed. 

Fortunately, Chan seemed to have captured the boy’s attention, his expression still hanging on the edge of full despair, but not yet a full blown tantrum. Jisung watched as Chan made a series of silly faces, and Joongki’s features slowly smoothed out. He didn’t seem happy particularly, but he was at least intrigued by the funny man in front of him. 

“Hyung…” Felix warned, and Jisung noticed that Chan’s hands were slowly moving towards the boy's waist. 

“It’s okay” he said, his voice calm and laced with excessive happiness. “We’re okay, aren’t we? Yes… we’re happy. Just going to… there we are.”

Slowly, Chan hand lifted the boy off the ground, holding him against his chest with a triumphant grin. 

“Hey there. That’s okay, isn’t it? We’re just going to stand up and get you all nice and clean.”

He carefully stood, bouncing the boy gently in his arms. Joongki still looked unconvinced, but his gaze didn’t leave Chan’s face. 

“Can one of you come and help me?” Chan requested, his voice high pitched. 

Jisung watched as Changbin and Seungmin exchanged a glance and then both very specifically looked in the opposite direction. 

“I’ll come” he offered, squeezing Minho’s hand and standing up. “But I’m not wiping anything.”

Chan rolled his eyes but looked grateful as Jisung moved ahead to push his bedroom door open for him. There was already a changing mat laid out in the centre of Chan’s bed and Jisung wondered how many times they’d got this far. 

…

**[Chat: kI.Ng of the maknaes]**

hrh: do you think they’d notice if we all left?

sirlixielot: there’s not way changbin would let us escape 

lordjinnie: not all of us anyway 

sirlixielot: what is that supposed to mean?

princecharmin: nothing. jinnie’s being a dick

lordjinnie: i didn’t mean it like that! 

lordjinnie: i was teasing not being mean, lix

sirlixielot: i don’t even get it but okay 

princecharmin: don’t think we don’t see your ass creeping out, yang jeongin!!

lordjinnie: hey!! sit back down! 

hrh: i need the bathroom! 

lordjinnie: if you’re not back in 5, I’m sending seungmin after you 

hrh: and what about my privacy??

princecharmin: you gave that up when you joined this group 

sirlixielot: true

sirlixielot: minho was just stood there staring at me when i turned the shower off this morning 

hrh: wth 

lordjinnie: hahahaha

princecharmin: this is precisely why the two of us have issues 

sirlixielot: in all fairness i think he thought jisung was in there 

hrh: that’s worse 

sirlixielot: how?? 

hrh: there is to be no nakedness in this house 

princecharmin: agreed 

sirlixielot: i mean, there’s got to be some. how will we shower?

lordjinnie: i like nakedness 

hrh: wear swimming trunks 

sirlixielot: how do i get into them?

hrh: you put a towel around your waist, then you take off your underwear and put them on 

sirlixielot: but i’d be naked under the towel

hrh: ????????????

lordjinnie: i’m naked under my clothes right now 

princecharmin: i hate all of you

lordjinnie: clothes are just a social construct anyway 

hrh: -.-

princecharmin: we all know what he means 

lordjinnie: spoil sport

lordjinnie: at least he was going to use a room with a lock

hrh: what do you mean 'use'???

hrh: there will be no ‘using’

sirlixielot: why do you think he was in there?

princecharmin: stop typing right now

hrh: me?

princecharmin: no, hyunjin 

lordjinnie: tsk

hrh: i just think that all activities should be in non communal rooms

lordjinnie: but all of the rooms are shared

hrh: precisely

hrh: i don’t want to see any of your dicks

sirlixielot: i’ve seen you naked, innie

lordjinnie: when?! 

princecharmin: yeah me too

hrh: the context is completely different 

hrh: as is the intent 

lordjinnie: now i feel left out

lordjinnie: stay in the bathroom 

lordjinnie: omw

sirlixielot: hehehe

hrh: get lost!! 

hrh: i will use physical violence 

lordjinnie: this is so unjust

lordjinnie: why don’t you love me

lordjinnie: where’s jisung? he’d understand 

hrh: he’s busy being helpful

hrh: and the difference is that felix doesn’t stare and seungmin couldn’t care less

lordjinnie: i won’t be weird!

hrh: you’re already being weird

hrh: no, wait 

hrh: you’re ALWAYS weird

sirlixielot: he’s genuinely pouting 

princecharmin: you gotta be chill about it, jinnie 

princecharmin: maybe it’s because you’re not a real maknae 

lordjinnie: what did you just say to me 

hrh: i’m locking myself in

hrh: i live here now

sirlixielot: take me with you <3

lordjinnie: this better not just be me

lordjinnie: if any of the hyung’s have got there first, there’ll be trouble 

hrh: …

hrh: :/

lordjinnie: WHO

lordjinnie: if it’s changbin i’m leaving

sirlixielot: the chat? :( 

lordjinnie: the group

…

**[Chat: chan’s baby boys]**

littleprince: fess up! 

littleprince: who’s seen innie naked??

binniebaby: i told you they were in the maknae chat! 

binniebaby: also wtf

...

Jisung managed to keep the boy, not entertained, but at least interested enough not to cry for the time it took Chan to change him and get him into a onesie. Both of them had agreed that they were not yet brave enough to attempt a bath and had settled with wiping him down gently. Perhaps it had been the change of scenery, but Joongki had seemed quite content looking around his new surroundings to pay them too much mind. 

It was once they had returned to the living room that things had quickly fallen apart. 

“I don’t understand,” Chan sighed, looking quite upset himself as he paced the room, bouncing Joongki gently as the boy screamed. 

His tiny face had gone bright red, his eyes scrunched tight as he cried at a frankly impressive volume for his size. 

“It’s been two hours” Seungmin whispered, his face in his hands. 

Minho was hanging upside down off the sofa, his hair hanging comically around his head. Jisung would’ve laughed, or tickled his stomach if the atmosphere in the room hadn’t been quite so desperate. 

“How is he not tired?” Hyunjin questioned. “I’m tired.”

Felix hummed in agreement from where he was splayed face down on the floor like a starfish. 

“I don’t know” Chan replied, rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s back. “We fed him and changed him and it’s definitely past his bedtime.”

“It’s past my bedtime” Minho stated, his face starting to go red. 

“Someone else is going to have to try.”

Jisung shrugged, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’ve tried twice.”

“Me too,” Felix mumbled. 

Changbin shook his head where he was curled up on the floor, his head resting on Jeongin’s stomach. “Not happening. I’m asleep.”

Hyunjin sighed loudly, getting to his feet. “Fine. Pass him here.”

Chan handed the boy off eagerly, watching with amusement as Hyunjin slipped his hands under his arms and lifted him into the air. If it was possible, Joongki’s crying managed to get louder, a truly distraught sound ripping from him and Hyunjin held him out in horror. 

“Oh my god” Minho sighed, rolling off the sofa in the most dramatic way possible and getting to his feet. “Give him to me.”

Pressing the baby into Minho’s arms, Hyunjin scurried away, collapsing into Minho’s vacated spot on the sofa. Jisung watched with curiosity as Minho turned the boy in his arms, not pressing him to his chest like Chan had. Instead, he crouched slowly, letting the boy’s legs dangle until his feet made contact with the ground. 

Moving his hands to support his weight, Minho let the boy sit back on the floor and then moved back, watching for his reaction. Joongki seemed to realise his new location, his cries easing as he opened his eyes to see what had happened. After a few moments, his crying had eased to the occasional whimper. Looking around the room, his hands hovered in the air, fists opening and closing. 

“Does he have any toys?” Minho asked and Chan jumped into action, rifling through a bag in the corner. 

“We’ve tried most of them and he didn’t care” Chan said, pulling out a wooden jigsaw with six large pieces each shaped like a different animal and offered it to Minho. 

Minho took the jigsaw and pulled the pieces out, setting them on the floor in front of himself. He selected the elephant and tapped it gently along the ground as though the animal was walking. Joongki watched his hands, wrapping a fist around the peg on the piece as Minho offered it to him. 

He didn’t play with the toy, not even moving it, just holding on as he watched Minho select the next piece. He repeated the process so that the boy had a piece in each of his hands and then gently pushed the rest towards him. Joongki shook his arms suddenly, the pieces knocking together. He seemed content enough and Minho moved away, settling on the floor with his legs crossed. 

“What..?” Seungmin whispered. 

Minho looked up to find the rest of the boys all staring at him. 

“How?” Changbin questioned, pushing himself into a seated position, looking astounded. 

“He just wanted some independence,” Minho said with a shrug. “You were all crowding him, sometimes you’ve just got to let him do his thing.”

“But how? How did you know?” Felix asked. He had rolled into his side and was now watching the boy with a smile. 

Minho shrugged and if he wasn’t feeling oddly proud, Jisung might have teased him for looking a little embarrassed. 

“I’m not complaining” Jeongin said, resting his head against Seungmin’s legs and closing his eyes. “I’m getting a nap in while it’s quiet.”

Chan was stretching out his back, pressing his fingers into his spine. “You should all go to bed, who knows what time we’ll be up.”

“I hope it’s not before eight” Hyunjin whined, stretching out. 

Chan let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “You guys have no idea.”

“I’ll stay up for a bit,” Changbin offered and Chan smiled gratefully. 

“I think he’ll tire himself out soon after all the crying” Minho said, nodding towards the boy and Jisung noticed the way his movements had slowed, his eyes drooping as he patted feebly at the jigsaw pieces. 

Shuffling forward, Minho eased Joongki into his lap, picking up the elephant piece and holding it up for the boy. Joongki took the piece gladly, leaning back against Minho’s chest and Jisung’s heart positively burst. 

“How…” Felix whispered in awe. 

Seungmin was shaking his head as he watched and Jisung looked at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’ve got to let them come to you” Minho said in response to Felix and Seungmin snorted.

“And you just know these things?” Hyunjin questioned and suddenly Jisung caught on, watching Seungmin in amusement. 

“Go on… say it,” Seungmin promoted. 

Minho smirked, but his cheeks flushed. “Well, I did say that children and cats are very similar…”

“Oh my god.” Changbin bit back a laugh, shaking his head. 

Chan ran a hand through his hair, collapsing onto the sofa and onto Hyunjin in the process, the younger boy letting out a small oomph. 

“I give up” he sighed. 

“I take it all back,” Seungmin stated, shaking his head. 

“I am always right.” Minho smiled, looking down at the boy in his arms. Joongki had leaned to the side at some point and was now fast asleep against Minho’s arm, the toy still clutched safely in his fist. 

…

**[Chat: changlixie <3]**

lix: hey hyung, are you okay? 

-

lix: bin?

lix: ???

-

lix: have i done something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a hint of angst I feel coming on? Oops. Don't listen to sad kbands while writing dumb fluff kids, it will only hurt you.   
> As always, please feel free to send any suggestions or requests for this fic, because every chapter is a surprise to me too. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	6. we're all dads now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a sprinkling of minsung and changlix angst, an overuse of passive aggressive smiley faces and none of the content you came for... 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**[Chat: chan’s baby boys]**

minniepoo: i’m ordering earplugs who wants some

pumpkinnie: please

binniebaby: either of you could just help. some of us have been up four times in the night 

notyourdad: you got up once! 

binniebaby: yeah

binniebaby: i said some of us

thefavourite: good morning everyone :)

littleprince: ugh why are you so chirpy 

minniepoo: he somehow slept through 

minniepoo: he sleeps like the dead

thefavourite: thank you

minniepoo: that wasn’t a compliment?!?

**[sungiepie changed the chat name to ‘we’re all dads now’]**

sungiepie: will you all shut up, i’m trying to sleep

sunshine: why is everyone awake now it’s finally quiet 

minniepoo: because i can’t get back to sleep

notyourdad: great, some of you can take over then 

thefavourite: i’m asleep

pumpkinnie: i have stuff to do this morning 

binniebaby: what happened to everyone helping?? 

notyourdad: innie and seungmin do have stuff on this morning, so they should try and get an hour or so more sleep, but they’ll be top of the list later

pumpkinnie: i can’t sleep, jisung hyung is bothering me

sungiepie: i’m not! i just want a cuddle. it’ll help you sleep

pumpkinnie: go and cuddle hyunjin 

minniepoo: do not send him in here

sunshine: you can cuddle me, hannie 

binniebaby: don’t invite him in here! 

sunshine: :(

binniebaby: go and cuddle chan. just do it quietly 

sunshine: how about i just get in your bed

littleprince: aww 

littleprince: i almost wish i could see it 

littleprince: changlix <3

notyourdad: you can cuddle with me, lixie. just hurry up, i need to get up in fifteen minutes 

sunshine: on my way! 

minniepoo: binnie’s loss 

binniebaby: sorry, lix. i need my sleep 

sunshine: it’s okay! chan’s bed is nice and warm

binniebaby: you two look cute 

sunshine: :)

sungiepie: does nobody want me?

pumpkinnie: where’s your boyfriend? can’t you cuddle him? 

minniepoo: he’s asleep again. hang on. 

binniebaby: omg 

binniebaby: shut up! 

thefavourite: he threw something at me! 

thefavourite: that’s not how you wake someone up

thefavourite: i could have died 

minniepoo: yeah yeah

notyourdad: seungmin… 

minniepoo: it was only a pillow!

notyourdad: i don’t care what you throw at him. i care about the sounds he makes 

thefavourite: despicable

thefavourite: i can feel a bruise coming 

minniepoo: none of this sounds like my problem 

pumpkinnie: is someone coming to get jisung so i can sleep??

thefavourite: what’s wrong with him?

sungiepie: i am uncuddled 

sungiepie: cold

sungiepie: alone

thefavourite: okay

littleprince: your brazen attitude would be more convincing if you didn’t just ask me to kiss your head better 

sungiepie: :(

thefavourite: come here 

sungiepie: <3

thefavourite: <3 <3

sunshine: how long before seungmin leaves the room

binniebaby: 2½ minutes 

sunshine: hahaha

littleprince: he’s already left

sungiepie: we passed in the hallway 

pumpkinnie: he’s in my bed where things are calm and peaceful 

notyourdad: cuteeeeeee

binniebaby: aww

sungiepie: you’ll cuddle him and not me?!?

minniepoo: :)

pumpkinnie: sorry i’m asleep 

thefavourite: you give the best cuddles, baby

thefavourite: don’t listen to them

sungiepie: :*

littleprince: there’s no point sending that if you also going to kiss him 

sungiepie: i don’t want it to seem like i ghosted him in the chat. that would be rude

minniepoo: i left just in time 

notyourdad: if you two have the energy to make out, then you can help next 

sungiepie: it was just a peck! 

littleprince: hahahahaha

notyourdad: and hyunjin can join you 

notyourdad: when joongki wakes up, he’s yours

notyourdad: and he’ll need feeding 

binniebaby: and changing :) 

…

**[Chat: aussie aussie aussie]**

lixiemate: hey

chanmate: why are you texting me? i’m right here

lixiemate: i don’t want binnie hyung to hear

chanmate: ah

lixiemate: don’t look at me like that

chanmate: i’m not looking at you like anything 

lixiemate: you are. you look all sad and understanding 

lixiemate: don’t do that either

chanmate: i’m smiling! 

lixiemate: it’s creepy. i’m rolling over 

chanmate: okay

lixiemate: you can still cuddle me...

chanmate: alright but i do need my fingers to type 

lixiemate: just use one hand

lixiemate: how old are you?

chanmate: did you actually want to talk or just insult me??

lixiemate: sorry

chanmate: what’s up?

lixiemate: do you think changbin has been acting weird?

chanmate: weirder than usual? 

lixiemate: yes

lixiemate: you said you’d spoken to him. what was that about? 

chanmate: lix, i can’t tell you that

chanmate: it wouldn’t be fair

chanmate: you all come to me with stuff that i don’t share even with the rest of the group

lixiemate: i just want to know what i’ve done 

chanmate: why do you think that? he’s not mad at you, fe

lixiemate: no?

lixiemate: then why is he avoiding me?

chanmate: he isn’t 

chanmate: he’s just dealing with some stuff. he’s been off with everyone 

lixiemate: that’s bullshit, hyung 

lixiemate: i get that you won’t break his trust, but something is up. whether he’s told you or not, there’s something i’ve done or said and now he barely looks at me

chanmate: please don’t think that, felix. if he was just mad at you, don’t you think i’d be getting the two of you to patch things up? 

chanmate: if i can get jisung and hyunjin in a room together, then you two would be easy 

chanmate: just give him some time 

lixiemate: you promise?

chanmate: i promise you

chanmate: c’mere i’ll even pinky promise 

lixiemate: can you tell him he can talk to me if he’s upset, even if it’s with me

lixiemate: about anything 

lixiemate: and that i miss him 

chanmate: you should try telling him that 

lixiemate: i have 

chanmate: he’s completely ignoring you?

lixiemate: essentially 

lixiemate: he is mad isn’t he 

chanmate: felix, no. he’s just stupid. he’s closing himself off 

chanmate: i’ll talk to him 

lixiemate: thank you, hyung 

chanmate: just roll back over so i can hug you properly 

…

**[Chat: we’re all dads now]**

binniebaby: hey chan hyung aren’t you supposed to be getting up? 

minniepoo: let him sleep a bit, innie’s just gone to shower 

binniebaby: he’s not asleep

binniebaby: he’s just very aggressively cuddling felix 

littleprince: awwww 

littleprince: aussie cuddles

sungiepie: is it cute? take a photo! 

binniebaby: i can’t even see felix, he’s been totally consumed 

binniebaby: he’s just hair 

minniepoo: he must be so happy right now 

minniepoo: how are things in our room? can i come back for clothes? 

sungiepie: jinnie is in here. what do you think is happening? 

minniepoo: like he’d care

littleprince: fair point 

thefavourite: i’m not giving him a free show 

sungiepie: plus they’d all know how whipped you are for me and you’d never live it down 

binniebaby: like we’d be surprised 

littleprince: O_o

thefavourite: we’re all very brave this morning, aren’t we? 

binniebaby: he’s not denying it

notyourdad: ji, the walls are thin. we all know who’s in charge 

minniepoo: not you too 

littleprince: this is brilliant 

sungiepie: yes. me. i am in charge.

thefavourite: ;)

binniebaby: tough break, sungie

pumpkinnie: are we arguing about who tops again? 

minniepoo: innie! 

notyourdad: yang jeongin!

binniebaby: who taught you that? 

littleprince: how long has he been here? he can’t read this 

pumpkinnie: omg you guys suck 

pumpkinnie: i’m an adult 

sunshine: they’re talking about who out of minsung doms 

pumpkinnie: ahhh right 

pumpkinnie: is jisung trying to convince us it’s him again? 

thefavourite: what do you mean _again_?

binniebaby: he’s not convincing anyone but it is fun to wind minho up 

thefavourite: you haven’t affected me at all 

thefavourite: i’m confident in my abilities. i’m not ashamed to admit that i let him take charge sometimes 

minniepoo: i’m leaving 

sunshine: _let him_

littleprince: hahahaha

sungiepie: innie! what happened to what happens in the maknae chat stays in the maknae chat?!?!

binniebaby: that chat…

sungiepie: wait. i told you i wasn’t lying! he admitted it 

sunshine: kinda 

notyourdad: now seungmin has locked himself in the bathroom and i need to shower

pumpkinnie: i’ll go and tell him we’ve stopped talking about it 

pumpkinnie: he showers fast 

notyourdad: okay but that means you all have to actually shut up 

binniebaby: you were totally a part of it 

notyourdad: …

notyourdad: it’s interesting okay

sungiepie: hyung, you’re positively filthy 

littleprince: i always knew it 

thefavourite: you guys have no idea 

binniebaby: ^^^

sunshine: ???

thefavourite: hyung chat 

notyourdad: i can say what i want without the kids around 

sungiepie: i can’t believe i’m missing out on this 

littleprince: same 

notyourdad: let’s just say, that argument innie says you’ve been having… 

notyourdad: i know the answer 

notyourdad: ;)

thefavourite: hyung! 

pumpkinnie: really? tell me quick before minnie’s back. we’ve got a bet on 

sunshine: ...a secret bet 

sungiepie: you’re all betting on this? 

sunshine: just the three of us 

sunshine: and hyunjin 

littleprince: :)

littleprince: i already won the one on how long it’d take you guys to get together 

pumpkinnie: that’s still under debate 

littleprince: hush child. i’m about to be rich again 

notyourdad: if anyone asks, i didn’t condone this 

pumpkinnie: you bet the first time! 

notyourdad: prove it 

binniebaby: you can’t break the hyung chat code

sunshine: but we need to know! 

sungiepie: i’d like to know how the hyung chat knows the answer to this 

thefavourite: they don’t know shit

binniebaby: we know enough

binniebaby: you gush about jisung to us like a teenage girl

littleprince: hahahaha

pumpkinnie: you’re so dead 

sungiepie: he does??? ^_^

littleprince: great

littleprince: now they’re looking at each other all dreamily again 

notyourdad: they’re cute

littleprince: are they?

littleprince: they need to learn to whisper properly 

littleprince: minho shouldn’t be mad at changbin if jisung follows through with what i just heard

thefavourite: no comment 

sungiepie: i forgot you were there i’ll be honest

notyourdad: and i’m not facing minho’s rage so my lips are sealed 

littleprince: unlike jisung’s are gonna be, am i right?

pumpkinnie: i don’t want to be here anymore 

sunshine: hehe

sungiepie: ;)

notyourdad: okay okay you guys better quit before seungmin gets back

binniebaby: jeongin’s going to need therapy 

pumpkinnie: agreed

sungiepie: he started it! 

pumpkinnie: i was too brave

littleprince: be thankful you didn’t hear it 

notyourdad: be thankful you didn’t actually _hear it_

thefavourite: you act like this is us but it’s all you guys 

thefavourite: we behave 

sungiepie: not in the hyung chat apparently…

binniebaby: we wouldn’t spill 

sunshine: it’s not like you don’t tell me and jinnie things 

sungiepie: not _everything_

notyourdad: alright, but the kid is awake 

thefavourite: sungie… 

littleprince: jisung is in a huff

littleprince: he is building a wall of pillows

thefavourite: do you want to sleep on the roof? 

littleprince: just keeping everyone up to date, hyung

notyourdad: i’ve got to go, one of you guys need to come and get joongki 

sungiepie: i’ll do it 

littleprince: and i’ll help

littleprince: i need something pure to heal my brain 

pumpkinnie: i want to see him before we leave! 

sunshine: he’s so cute 

binniebaby: he stinks though

binniebaby: good luck with that 

thefavourite: i can change him i don’t care 

sungiepie: i can do it 

thefavourite: okay 

sungiepie: why don't you go and sort out breakfast 

minniepoo: hyung, the bathroom is free 

notyourdad: thanks, min 

notyourdad: will you guys be alright? 

littleprince: totally 

...

**[Chat: changlixie <3]**

binnie: hey, i didn’t see your message! 

binnie: i’m sorry 

binnie: you haven’t done anything wrong 

binnie: i’m just an idiot 

binnie: i have notifications from chan I’m avoiding so i didn’t notice 

binnie: pls forgive me

lix: no worries, hyung 

lix: so long as i haven’t upset you 

binnie: course not, lixie

binnie: :) 

lix: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone that has left kudos on this fic! You are the best <3  
>  I am writing these chapters pretty much as I post them, so please feel free to comment anything you would like to see happen. I am currently clio minchan focussed and my mind can't function in regards to much else.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	7. we've created a monster

**[Chat: we’re all dads now]**

notyourdad: dare i ask how it’s going? 

notyourdad: guys? 

binniebaby: they’ve stopped screaming so i’m sure they’re fine

notyourdad: i feel so much better, thank you

notyourdad: i shouldn't have left 

thefavourite: i agree

pumpkinnie: can you just tell him that it’s all fine so that he’ll stop freaking out 

sunshine: how’s joongki? i got him a present!!

sungiepie: awwwww

sungiepie: what did you get? 

sunshine: it’s a surprise :D

minniepoo: it’s pretty cool 

binniebaby: how do you know??

minniepoo: because he sent me a photo 

binniebaby: how come min gets a photo and the rest of us have to wait 

binniebaby: i want to see!

sunshine: because minnie texts me back 

sunshine: :)

sungiepie: ooo

pumpkinnie: ooooooooooooo

thefavourite: what’s happening? 

binniebaby: NOTHING 

binniebaby: damn maknae chat

sunshine: i didn’t say anything in the maknae chat

sungiepie: he doesn’t text me back either, lixie. don’t worry about it 

binniebaby: that’s because i don’t like you 

thefavourite: heyyyyyy

sungiepie: :’(

binniebaby: don’t stick up for him just because you’re trying to get back in his good books 

thefavourite: someone’s not good on no sleep, huh? 

notyourdad: let’s all take a deep breath shall we 

minniepoo: yeah, you’re stressing innie out

pumpkinnie: let’s make them fight! 

minniepoo: jeongin…

pumpkinnie: no? 

littleprince: *sends mental hi five* 

notyourdad: anyway, can we get back to the point 

littleprince: yeah, what’s the present? 

notyourdad: why are we buying presents? this was supposed to be about you learning how to be more responsible, not spending all your money on cute baby stuff 

sunshine: i have responsibly budgeted my funds in order to allocate money to care for the baby 

notyourdad: care for or spoil? 

sunshine: it’s really cuteeeeee

pumpkinnie: do i get a present? 

binniebaby: why would you get a present? 

pumpkinnie: i’m a baby too

pumpkinnie: or have i just been abandoned now, hmmm?? 

binniebaby: well, in that case

binniebaby: <<<<<<

minniepoo: how come you’re a baby when gifts are involved but not when i want to squish your little cheeks?

pumpkinnie: hyung, you really just answered your own question there 

notyourdad: you’ll always be our baby, innie 

notyourdad: my favourite son 

littleprince: woahhh

sungiepie: heyyy!!!! 

binniebaby: wth

minniepoo: he’s a brat! 

sunshine: i’m crying real tears 

thefavourite: WHATTTTT

pumpkinnie: ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

thefavourite: that’s mine! 

thefavourite: i sent you that, you little punk 

minniepoo: we’ve created a monster 

…

**[Chat: bang & bbang]**

innie: thanks hyung!! 

chanhyung: anytime

chanhyung: was it worth paying for lunch?

innie: ohhhh yes

chanhyung: ;D

…

**[Chat: we’re all dads now]**

littleprince: that child does not deserve a gift 

thefavourite: hehehe

thefavourite: hyunjin got a little wet in the changing process 

minniepoo: omg

notyourdad: ha! 

sungiepie: it was like a hose

notyourdad: i probably should’ve warned you about that 

littleprince: it’s not funny 

binniebaby: it’s a bit funny 

notyourdad: it happened to jisung yesterday 

sungiepie: hey! 

thefavourite: and you didn’t tell us?! 

thefavourite: i’m hurt, hyung 

notyourdad: that i didn’t warn you? 

thefavourite: i’m hurt that you didn’t let us laugh at him! 

sungiepie: oi you 

sungiepie: watch yourself. i’m still mad at you 

littleprince: i’m going to shower 

binniebaby: again? you were just in there 

littleprince: _it was in my hair_

littleprince: i thought i’d set off the sprinkler system 

pumpkinnie: please tell me one of you filmed it 

thefavourite: of course 

littleprince: you said you wouldn’t post that!

thefavourite: i believe i specified that i wouldn’t post it in the group chat 

binniebaby: the hyung chat is waiting for your contribution 

sungiepie: the hyung chat ain’t getting shit 

sungiepie: all rights have been revoked

thefavourite: … 

thefavourite: ;)

littleprince: jisung! tell himmm

minniepoo: why should the hyung chat get to see it and not the rest of us

minniepoo: i want to hear hyunjin scream 

littleprince: who said i screamed 

pumpkinnie: i will put good money on the fact that he screamed 

notyourdad: no more bets!

sungiepie: yeah, i’ve had enough of your bets. they’re dumb

littleprince: not for those of us that win, bro

sungipie: do you want me to tell him to send it?

littleprince: hey now, let’s not be hasty 

notyourdad: he said he won’t send it! he said he needs to be good today 

minniepoo: :(

binniebaby: you’re brave 

notyourdad: i just think we should air our issues and problem solve instead of letting things stew 

sungiepie: i like stewing 

sungiepie: i’m good at it 

thefavourite: you are. you’re brilliant 

sungiepie: thank you? 

thefavourite: <3 

sunshine: why are minsung fighting??

sunshine: :( 

minniepoo: i have no idea 

littleprince: you were both there this morning 

minniepoo: i was in the bathroom avoiding you all

binniebaby: and felix was busy cuddling 

littleprince: he was in the conversation… 

sunshine: i don't support minsung conflict and therefore i choose not to recognise it 

sunshine: plus channie hyung gives great cuddles 

sunshine: nothing can be wrong in the world when there are chan hugs

pumpkinnie: can confirm 

sungiepie: i can’t believe bin hyung passed up lix cuddles 

sungiepie: is he sick?

pumpkinnie: yeah, that was really weird hyung. you okay?

binniebaby: i was just tired 

pumpkinnie: please don't tell me changlix are fighting too. i do not need to surround myself with that kind of negativity 

sungiepie: wth are you spouting 

pumpkinnie: channie hyung got me a book to help me understand my feelings and find my happy place!

littleprince: can i borrow it once you’re done?

sunshine: oh so he can buy you gifts

thefavourite: yeah, hyung. where’s my book? 

notyourdad: he’s my last hope

binniebaby: rude

binniebaby: what’s wrong with the rest of us?

sungiepie: yeah, like seungmin. he’s normalish

thefavourite: debatable 

notyourdad: omg i get you all stuff all the time 

minniepoo: yeah, bin hyung. you can't really say anything

minnipoo: where’s that birthday present you said you got me? 

binniebaby: where joongki? do you guys need help? 

sungiepie: minho hyung has made a new game 

sungiepie: it seems to be going down well 

littleprince: does it? -.-

sungiepie: minho throws a sock at jinnie and then they both laugh 

notyourdad: who’s letting minho influence this child? 

sungiepie: it’s pretty entertaining, i can’t blame him 

sungiepie: one of the socks went in his mouth and jinnie’s face made joongki giggle in the cutest way 

sunshine: ahhhhhhh

pumpkinnie: cute!! 

binniebaby: can confirm it’s very cute

binniebaby: also it makes minho giggle too 

sungiepie: best game 

thefavourite: they’re dirty socks 

minniepoo: ew

littleprince: wtf 

binniebaby: oh no. they’re screaming again 

binniebaby: not with the baby!

binniebaby: wait 

binniebaby: i should be saying that out loud 

notyourdad: not what with the baby?!?? 

… 

**[Chat: the hottest couple in kpop ❤️]**

myheartisyours: ji, stop pouting 

myheartisyours: i’m going to go to my room if you want to talk to me

myheartisyours: and there’s no one else in here…

myheartisyours: jisung? 

**[myassisyours changed username to ‘jisung’]**

myheartisyours: really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Jeongin, you will always be skz number one baby.   
> This chapter is a little short, but I ended up cutting a longer chapter in half because I got carried away with minsung oops - that does mean minsung fluff next chapter though! I could never keep them fighting for long. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	8. we’re running out of nursery rhymes

**[Chat: we’re all dad’s now]**

binniebaby: how come i’ve ended up back on baby duty? 

minniepoo: i thought it was minsung??

binniebaby: they’ve both very mysteriously disappeared 

notyourdad: isn’t hyunjin with you?

binniebaby: joongki has discovered the wonders of hyunjin’s hair and for some reason he doesn’t seem to like it

littleprince: he’s really strong! 

binniebaby: hyunjin is maintaining a good distance at all times

minniepoo: why don’t you just tie your hair up?

littleprince: huh

binniebaby: see this is why we need help

binniebaby: when is someone coming back

notyourdad: i was hoping to come back for lunch but things are just so busy here, bin

notyourdad: you know how it gets

notyourdad: and i was really hoping to flesh out that song we started last week 

binniebaby: which you need me for :) 

notyourdad: true…

notyourdad: just hold out for an hour or so more and the kids might be done 

pumpkinnie: yeah, me and seungminnie hyung won’t be much longer and i’d rather hang out with joongki than do that choreo once more 

minniepoo: jeongin and i will tag in once we’re home

littleprince: please hurry, we’re running out of nursery rhymes 

notyourdad: are you guys singing to him?!

notyourdad: without me??

binniebaby: not well

binniebaby: we were hoping for a pre-lunch nap but the wheels on the bus seemed to only excite him more 

littleprince: yeah, i don’t know why you guys said you got no sleep. he seems to have enough energy 

minniepoo: maybe he’ll crash again soon like last night

notyourdad: maybe, but we can’t carry on like that, he’s supposed to have some kind of routine 

binniebaby: right now, i’m just trying to keep him alive and not screaming, hyung. it’s really the best i can do

notyourdad: you’re doing great! i’m truly surprised none of you have panicked more yet 

littleprince: i’m in a state of permanent low level panic 

notyourdad: okay…

notyourdad: why don’t you go and find the others. they are supposed to be helping 

littleprince: i’m scared of what i’ll walk in on 

pumpkinnie: in case they’re making out? 

littleprince: oh no. they’ve been avoiding each other all morning. i’m more worried i’ll find one of them crying or something 

notyourdad: just tell them to pull themselves together and help 

binniebaby: yeah what happened to their relationship not interfering with the group 

minniepoo: i’m not sure not helping to babysit really counts

binniebaby: it does when it’s their fault this is even happening 

littleprince: he has a point

notyourdad: it is nobody’s _fault_

binniebaby: if you use the phrase ‘learning opportunity’ once more, i’m gonna lose it 

pumpkinnie: omg shut up

pumpkinnie: we are not going to be those parents 

pumpkinnie: now get a grip and put the baby down for a nap or play peekaboo or something and then go and tell minho hyung to apologise for whatever the hell he did in the hyung chat and tell jisung hyung to get his head out his ass and talk to someone about what’s actually bothering him for a change and then everyone can stop acting like bigger children than joongki 

littleprince: …

minniepoo: what he said 

binniebaby: right

binniebaby: i guess we can do that 

littleprince: yeah

pumpkinnie: and?

binniebaby: i’m sorry? 

pumpkinnie: to who?

binniebaby: chan hyung. for snapping at him.

pumpkinnie: and?

binniebaby: and minho hyung and jisung, if they read this 

pumpkinnie: thank you 

binniebaby: i am sorry. i didn’t mean that it was their fault, it’s my fault too. i’m just tired and stressed 

minniepoo: we know, hyung

notyourdad: it’s okay. i’m sorry too and it’s not your fault either. how many times do i have to tell you this isn’t a punishment? 

pumpkinnie: great. now can you all shut up? we only have a ten minute break and i’m trying to finish my comic jeez 

…

**[Chat: the hottest couple in kpop ❤️]**

**[myheartisyours changed the chat name to ‘the han that i want ❤️’]**

jisung: don’t try to reel me in with puns 

myheartisyours: :’(

jisung: what? 

myheartisyours: i’m sorry 

jisung: you’re apologising? 

myheartisyours: i shouldn’t have let them talk about that 

myheartisyours: but, ji, they’re my friends. sometimes i need to talk about things with someone 

jisung: i know

jisung: but they’re my friends too

jisung: it’s weird that they know things that i don’t know they know, y’know? 

myheartisyours: yes… i, lee know, know

jisung: -.- 

myheartisyours: i’m sorry, i get what you’re saying, but you tell felix and hyunjin stuff, right? 

jisung: yes and i know i’m not being fair, but it’s different 

myheartisyours: different how? because it’s chan and changbin? 

myheartisyours: i know how close you are 

myheartisyours: but you’re my closest friend and i can’t exactly talk to you about you 

jisung: you can. i can be impartial. 

jisung: i can feel you rolling your eyes from here 

myheartisyours: i am 

myheartisyours: it’s not like i tell them everything 

myheartisyours: and as annoying as they are, they do help when i need advice 

myheartisyours: it helps that they know you so well

jisung: i get that you must feel frustrated. it makes sense that you want to vent 

myheartisyours: oh, sungie. you’re such an idiot sometimes. 

jisung: thank you 

myheartisyours: can’t you come here please? 

jisung: i don’t want you to see me right now 

myheartisyours: are you pouting again? 

jisung: maybe 

myheartisyours: nothing about our relationship is frustrating, okay? nothing. 

myheartisyours: except maybe the fact that you seem to think i have an issue

myheartisyours: is that what you think? that i go to chan and changbin and complain about you?

jisung: they have a bet on. the maknaes

jisung: even they expect things to be happening 

myheartisyours: who cares. the only reason i don’t correct them is because i don’t care, but if you do, i’ll say something. it doesn’t bother me at all

myheartisyours: that is between you and me and what we want to do and when, okay?

myheartisyours: the only reason the others know is because chan asked. he started on some big talk about being careful and i just told him the truth. 

jisung: you didn’t tell them about the incident? 

myheartisyours: no. have i thought about it? yeah. i do kinda want to talk to them about it, but only because chan hyung is more experienced and he could help and because changbin knows you so well and i wanted to know how to make you feel better. you barely looked at me for two days and i was worried 

jisung: because it was horrendously embarrassing 

myheartisyours: embarrassing? do you know how scared i was that i’d hurt you? that i’d made you go too fast 

myheartisyours: i’m so so sorry, jisung 

jisung: there’s nothing to apologise for

myheartisyours: you seem to think that i’m over here annoyed at waiting, but i’m terrified too. i’m embarrassed and nervous and i just want you to be happy 

myheartisyours: this thing we’re doing is insane. I think we forget that sometimes, but chan hyung is right. it’s a huge deal and we’re putting so much at risk, but none of that matters when it’s you 

myheartisyours: it’s all worth it. every second. whether we’re fooling around, or _fooling around_ , or just talking. if i can just be by your side and see you smiling, that’s all i need. i’m not waiting for you, jisung. i did that, i know how that feels. this is me with you and it’s more than i could ever have hoped. 

jisung: holy fuck

myheartisyours: ???

jisung: sorry, it’s changbin 

jisung: i could hear him sniffling from the living room, but wow 

jisung: that’s some romantic shit right there, hyung 

jisung: who knew you could be such a sap

myheartisyours: i’ll talk with you later 

myheartisyours: why is he crying? is he okay?

jisung: oh yeah, he’s fine. he says he has to look less puffy before you see him 

myheartisyours: tell him i’m coming right now 

jisung: okay wait let me leave I brought joongki to cheer him up and that poor child doesn’t need to see this 

jisung: also i might be crying a little too 

myheartisyours: ffs 

myheartisyours: can i come now? 

jisung: yeah 

jisung: it’s me again 

...

Minho peered around the doorway cautiously. He’d watched Changbin retreat back down the hallway and pass Joongki off to a confused looking Hyunjin, so he knew the coast was clear, but he was still a little nervous about what reaction he might receive. 

“Can I come in?” he asked softly, slipping inside when he saw Jisung give him a little nod. 

The other boy had his knees pulled up to his chest, his phone clutched between his fingers and his eyes were red. He sported a watery smile as he looked up at Minho pathetically, letting out a small laugh. 

Minho was on him in seconds, climbing onto the bed to pull Jisung into his arms, both of them wincing at the sound of Jisung’s phone tumbling to the floor. 

“I’m sorry” he mumbled into the smaller boy’s hair. They hadn’t been out yet today and Jisung’s hair was soft and unstyled and smelled like the shampoo they all used. Minho liked the way it ticked his nose. 

“Shut up” Jisung whispered, nudging his head until Minho looked at him properly. “Don’t stop talking to them.”

Minho frowned, shuffling down a little until they were face to face. “Ji-...”

“No,” Jisung interrupted. “They’re your friends too and you should have people you can talk to. I know they wouldn’t say anything really, and even if they did, it would only be to the others and they don’t exactly count. We’re family.”

A fond smile pulled at Minho’s lips and Jisung whined, tucking his head into the other boy’s neck. 

“I think I’d rather leave the maknae chat to your fun. It’s interesting to see what they come up with.”

Minho wriggled until he managed to pull the other boy entirely on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Jisung leaned up, bracing himself on his arms either side of Minho’s face and grinned. 

“Love you” he said simply, and Minho felt himself relax. 

“Love you too” he replied, his eyes crinkling and a soft squeal sounding in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s neck and tugged him down. 

He felt Jisung giggle into his neck, his body entirely wrapped around the other boy and Minho couldn’t imagine what the other boy possibly thought he was waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this whole minsung subplot has come from, but I'm rolling with it. Meanwhile, let's see how long it takes Changbin to break :D
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	9. when's the wedding?

**[Chat: 3chatcha]**

spearbin: have you guys made up now? 

spearbin: i really hope so, or i might have to date minho hyung

spearbin: and none of us want that 

chan97: jisung and minho? how bad was this fight? 

chan97: ji, you know i was only joking right 

chan97: in the group chat 

spearbin: i would like to formally apologise for chan hyung’s behaviour. it was not in keeping with the hyung chat code 

spearbin: also if you could respond, that would be great because we need to feed the kid and hyunjin seems to think that babies can eat spicy ramen 

spearbin: which like… they can’t? right? 

chan97: page 6 of the folder has a list of food 

chan97: i did not stay up all night using felix’s stationary kit to make a folder that none of you are going to use 

spearbin: did felix help by any chance? 

chan97: he took control of decoration 

spearbin: hyunjin says he likes the stickers 

chan97: wonderful. why don’t you text felix and let him know 

chan97: :)

spearbin: so jisung… 

spearbin: ???

j.han: hi hi i’m here 

j.han: yes, we have made up. we weren’t really fighting, i was just being dumb and touchy. it’s okay. 

chan97: no, don’t apologise for being upset 

chan97: i don’t know why i said that. i just assumed you knew that i was joking and wouldn’t really say anything, but that’s not something i should be joking about 

j.han: no, hyung, seriously

j.han: i joke about that stuff all the time and so do the others and it’s fine, i don’t want you guys to stop

j.han: in a weird way it reminds me that you guys are okay with everything. even when seungmin is repulsed, the fact that he makes those jokes tells me that deep down he is comfortable enough to and that he accepts us 

j.han: more than that, that it’s just normal and we can all take the piss as much as we do about anything else about each other 

spearbin: of course we accept it 

spearbin: we have no choice :))

chan97: changbin...

spearbin: i’m kidding!! 

spearbin: it’s not like it’s anything new. you guys barely even act any different. i think we were all just waiting for the two of you to get your heads out of your asses 

chan97: really? 

chan97: those two?

j.han: o_0

spearbin: shut up 

chan97: anyway, i still shouldn’t have made that joke. minho opened up to us and that wasn’t fair 

j.han: thanks, channie hyung 

j.han: i told him to keep sharing stuff with you guys either way. i like that you’re there for him, especially for things like that. i can’t exactly imagine him discussing that with the others

spearbin: hyunjin maybe but i fear the advice he would give 

j.han: hyunjin gives me advice

spearbin: exactly 

chan97: that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to us too, sungie. okay? 

chan97: we’re still your friends too

chan97: and as much as some of them act grossed out, if you needed to, i’m sure you could talk to any of them too 

j.han: i know, hyung. thank you. i do talk with jeongin a lot and he’s surprisingly wise for his age 

spearbin: i actually think he might be the smartest member of this group in a very specific way 

chan97: agreed 

chan97: so we’re all good? 

chan97: you guys are in love again? 

spearbin: you’ve got to show chan hyung what he sent you earlier 

spearbin: wow 

j.han: if it made you cry, he wouldn’t stand a chance 

j.han: but, yes. we’re all good

chan97: good

chan97: i’m going to send felix to come and help to free changbin for a bit. can you guys handle another hour or two until i’m back? 

j.han: absolutely!! 

spearbin: i think we need to get him used to more of us. he was not pleased when minho disappeared and he’s still pretty weary of hyunjin, so hopefully he’ll warm to lix

spearbin: otherwise we’re going to need minho or chan here all the time 

j.han: hey, he likes me! 

spearbin: does he? because staring at you in sheer awe is not the same 

spearbin: and it’s not good awe. it’s more _“is this man okay?”_

j.han: we’ve only just met! give him time. we’re going to best friends 

spearbin: at least then you can stop pouting every time he pays minho attention 

chan97: he’s not pouting

chan97: he’s in domestic bliss 

spearbin: ahhh so that’s what it is 

spearbin: because i couldn’t tell if you were jealous of joongki or minho hyung 

spearbin: turns out you’re just mentally planning your future while i have to wash urine out of hyunjin’s hair

j.han: am not 

chan97: can i be your best man? 

spearbin: woahhhhhhhhh

spearbin: what about me?! 

j.han: omg we just started dating!! i am not picturing anything 

spearbin: it’s been at least three months but okay

chan97: he’d be a good dad though 

chan97: can’t deny it 

spearbin: your kids would be cute 

spearbin: i know that’s not possible, but they would be 

j.han: you guys suck 

j.han: minho wants to know why i look dreamy 

j.han: well done

chan97: cuteeeee

j.han: make him help with the food

j.han: if anyone puts a child in that man’s arms right now, i might cry 

spearbin: on it. anything to get hyunjin out of the kitchen 

spearbin: will you be okay with the kid? 

j.han: yeah, we’re coming back now 

chan97: minsung <3

j.han: shut up

chan97: :)) 

chan97: keep your phone nearby, i’ll send you some new stuff once binnie is here 

j.han: cool 

…

“Okay?” Minho asked, leaning up on his elbow. They had untangled themselves once the buzzing of Jisung’s phone got too annoying, Minho gently tracing patterns into Jisung’s thigh as he watched the other boy. He’d occasionally checked his own phone, typing out a quick response to Felix before returning his attention to his boyfriend. 

Jisung hummed, dropping his phone into his lap and shuffling onto his side. “We better go and help them.”

“Felix is on his way back” Minho said, “he was worried about you as well.”

A confused look spread over Jisung’s face and Minho couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why?”

“Because we were fighting. He told me that I better make it up to you, or he’d beat me up.”

Jisung laughed, shaking his head. “He did not.”

“No…” Minho allowed, “but he was worried.” He reached over, fixing a piece of Jisung’s hair, the other boy’s eyes following the movement of his hand. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jisung whispered, resting a hand on Minho’s hip. “I just like you.”

“You do?!” Minho gasped, his eyes wide and Jisung pinched his hip lightly. 

“Shut up.”

With a sigh, Jisung went to sit up, Minho catching his arm before the other boy could get too far. Confusion flashed over his features before Minho’s lips were on his. The kiss was gentle, Minho having to lean up a little awkwardly, but he made it work. He made sure he kept it light, knowing they really did have to go and help, but his eyes closed, letting himself sink into the feeling for a moment. Jisung’s hand curled around his neck, his fingers brushing the edge of his hair and then he was smiling and Minho couldn’t help but smile back. He looked up at the other boy for a moment, before pressing a series of kick pecks against his lips. 

“I guess you’re not so bad,” he whispered. Jisung pushed him back, Minho’s already precarious balance giving out with a giggle as Jisung extracted himself from the bed, a reluctantly fond expression on his face. 

“Come on. Changbin and Hyunjin are currently in charge of caring for a small child on their own and there’s only so long that can go without disaster.”

Right on que, there was a light knock against the bedroom door, Hyunjin’s voice filtering from the hallway. 

“Are you guys coming out? Changbin hyung says we’re supposed to give the baby rice and i just don’t think that sounds accurate.” 

…

**[Chat: we’re all dads now]**

sunshine: was there a hail storm in the kitchen?

sunshine: wait, it’s rice 

sunshine: where are you all?? 

littleprince: chan hyung’s binder is dangerous 

littleprince: that child turned his meal into a weapon 

binniebaby: i would like the record to show that when i left, everything was fine 

notyourdad: i don’t even want to know 

sungiepie: in my defence, how was i supposed to know that the rice suggestion and the ‘finger foods’ suggestion were separate things…?

notyourdad: there were _clear_ headings!

littleprince: i was distracted by the stickers 

sunshine: don’t blame the stickers! 

thefavourite: i like them! soonie doongie and dori made the cover 

sungiepie: there’s a fantastic jeongin meme on page 7

pumpkinnie: really?? :))

binniebaby: i liked the one of cartoon felix with the flower crown 

notyourdad: cute 

minniepoo: of course you do 

sunshine: :’)

binniebaby: it’s cute! 

sunshine: ❤️

sunshine: you’re all in there, i have loads 

minniepoo: felix, you are precious 

sunshine: ?? 

pumpkinnie: you are, hyung 

littleprince: the cutest 

littleprince: except maybe innie

sungiepie: wonderful ❤️

sunshine: what is happening? i’m scared 

notyourdad: we just love you 

binniebaby: yeah. we do. 

sunshine: guysssss 

sungiepie: ❤️

littleprince: ❤️

minniepoo: ❤️ 

thefavourite: ❤️

pumpkinnie: ❤️

notyourdad: ❤️

binniebaby: ❤️❤️ 

…

**[Chat: i already had to make this thing, you think of a funny name]**

leek: wow, changbin 

leek: wow

bin: what?? 

leek: two hearts?

leek: when’s the wedding?

bin: i’m sorry, changbin is currently unavailable. can i offer you denial or a mild threat? 

leek: dude 

leek: good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Minho husband material agenda is strong here. Honestly, I don't know how this happened, or what this fic even is, but I'm okay with it. This fic is essential my stress relief, and this week it was sorely needed. But hey, at least I'm two chapters ahead now. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to throw in some backstory in the next chapter so look forward to that. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	10. i'm in trouble, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: we're not going to make it a thing that ch10 of every fic you write is some kind of special chapter  
> also me: *does it anyway*

**\- Two Weeks Earlier -**

**[Chat: chan’s baby boys]**

notyourdad: hyunjin they need you for makeup 

notyourdad: hey hyunjin 

littleprince: sorry sorry i’m on my way

notyourdad: well, you took too long and they’re doing seungmin now 

pumpkinnie: and i’m going next

littleprince: what? i was just going to the bathroom! 

pumpkinnie: snooze you lose 

pumpkinnie: loser 

thefavourite: who ate my lunch?!

thefavourite: c’mon fess up 

binniebaby: wasn’t me

thefavourite: i know that, i’m with you 

binniebaby: exactly 

minniepoo: stop texting each other. you are sat next to each other 

thefavourite: do you have an alibi?

minniepoo: me?

thefavourite: yes, you. i can smell you sweating from here 

minniepoo: i haven’t even eaten my lunch yet, why would i eat yours??

thefavourite: spite 

minniepoo: i am not arguing this

thefavourite: sounds suspicious 

sunshine: i was napping! 

thefavourite: have you been known to eat in your sleep?

sunshine: not that i know of

thefavourite: hmmm okay 

sunshine: did someone move me? 

notyourdad: i didn’t, but someone is going to step on you if you sleep in the middle of the floor 

pumpkinnie: i think changbin moved you. he put a coat over you anyway 

sunshine: oh. thanks bin hyung! 

binniebaby: you’re welcome, lixie :)) 

sunshine: i’ll give you a back massage to say thank you. i saw you rubbing it again earlier 

binniebaby: ❤️

thefavourite: as sweet as this is, i’m currently running an investigation 

thefavourite: and i still have three suspects to get through 

pumpkinnie: can i help? we can good cop bad cop 

thefavourite: i know you’ve been working out, but i don’t know if you’ll be intimidating enough to be bad cop 

pumpkinnie: … you would be the bad cop

thefavourite: me? why? 

minniepoo: wow

thefavourite: you’re the prime suspect, you better be careful 

pumpkinnie: who else we got? 

thefavourite: it’s really between minnie, chan-hyung and hyunjin 

littleprince: i was in the bathroom, dude 

thefavourite: weak alibi 

notyourdad: it wasn’t me, i was in wardrobe 

thefavourite: i believe you

thefavourite: and you look hot btw 

pumpkinnie: he’s blushing! 

notyourdad: thank you, you look hot too 

thefavourite: i know

sungiepie: what have i come back to??

thefavourite: did you eat my lunch?! 

sungiepie: ...oops?

littleprince: ha!

littleprince: you’re so dead

thefavourite: ugh i’m going to get something from the vending machine 

notyourdad: you can’t do that, it’s not nutritional at all and we’ve got a long day 

littleprince: wait

littleprince: that’s it?!

littleprince: why isn’t he going in the air fryer?!

sungiepie: you can have mine, i didn’t eat both

thefavourite: you sure? 

sungiepie: of course, baby. i didn’t realise it was yours until i was almost done. someone just put it in front of me

thefavourite: <3 

littleprince: i can’t _not_ believe this

littleprince: just because you think he’s cute 

binniebaby: you can’t not believe it?

binniebaby: you can’t… not

littleprince: i can’t believe you haven’t grown for five years 

binniebaby: so, can you believe it or not? 

littleprince: i’m going back to the bathroom 

notyourdad: somebody please get in the chair 

minniepoo: what happened to jeongin? 

notyourdad: i don’t know, there’s too many of you. i’ve given up keeping track 

sunshine: have you seen nct recently? that poor guy has got 22 kids now

littleprince: yeah, hyung and you complain!

notyourdad: one of you causes me more trouble than 10 normal men 

binniebaby: at least we’re not boring 

notyourdad: i would take boring. just once a week. that would be so nice 

pumpkinnie: he loves us so much

notyourdad: jeongin! 

notyourdad: where are you?!?

pumpkinnie: just making friends jeez 

pumpkinnie: did you know nct has pets?! 

pumpkinnie: why don’t we get pets?

sunshine: omg can we get a dog?!! 

sunshine: pleaseeee

notyourdad: i’ve told you all. if you can keep the dorm clean for one month, you can have a fish 

minniepoo: they’ll never manage it 

notyourdad: exactly 

pumpkinnie: :’((

…

**[Chat: the hottest couple in kpop ❤️]**

myassisyours: i’m in trouble, right? 

myheartisyours: oh yeah

myheartisyours: i’m thinking the washing machine 

myheartisyours: on a spin cycle 

myassisyours: and there’s no way i can make it up to you? 

myassisyours: look at that great reaction you just got out of hyunjin. that has to be worth something 

myheartisyours: hmm

myheartisyours: have they done your hair yet?

myassisyours: nope

myheartisyours: see you in five

myassisyours: dressing room 6?

myheartisyours: of course 

…

**[Chat: chan’s baby boys]**

minniepoo: omg jeongin just fit an entire cookie in his mouth 

sunshine: hahaha nice 

sunshine: one of the big ones? 

pumpkinnie: yeah! 

minniepoo: he was going to try two, but the makeup artist looked like she might kill him if she has to do his lips again 

littleprince: do you think i should dye my hair? 

thefavourite: oh shit no no no

littleprince: alright… i was just asking…

pumpkinnie: i don’t care what colour you dye it, just don’t cut it. you look so pretty 

littleprince: aww thanks innie ❤️

thefavourite: no, not your damn hair hyunjin 

thefavourite: fuck, we are so dead 

notyourdad: what the hell do you think you are doing?! 

binniebaby: what now? 

sungiepie: oops? 

notyourdad: no, jisung. not oops. this is not funny 

notyourdad: i suggest you both get here right now 

notyourdad: not only because we have to be on stage for rehearsal in twenty minutes, but also because we need to have a talk 

notyourdad: now

pumpkinnie: they’re in troubleeeeee

sunshine: oh no 

sungiepie: chan hyung, i’m sorry 

thefavourite: yeah, i’m sorry. we should’ve made sure the door was locked 

notyourdad: locked?! 

notyourdad: no 

notyourdad: i can not believe you two. i didn’t think you could ever be so completely stupid 

sungiepie: hyung, i know but nothing happened 

notyourdad: no, shut up

notyourdad: i’m not taking any excuses or half arsed apologies. i’m so unbelievably disappointed 

notyourdad: nothing happened? nobody saw? 

notyourdad: you’re lucky it was another idol and not management or any one of the many people working here 

sungiepie: someone saw?

binniebaby: shit 

minniepoo: saw what? 

littleprince: who? 

notyourdad: yes, jisung and you’re lucky it was someone who understood and decided to cover for you instead of selling you out 

notyourdad: it doesn’t matter who, but do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to have someone come and tell me that? how it reflects on us? 

sungiepie: i’m so sorry. i don’t know what to say 

notyourdad: do you not think before you act ever? do you not consider your actions or how they might affect other people? fuck, how they impact yourselves 

notyourdad: after everything the rest of us have done. the meetings i sat through with you for weeks and what? you just throw that back in our faces? 

thefavourite: hyung, please don’t take this out on him. it was my fault, okay? it was my idea. i’m the one that didn’t lock it 

notyourdad: no, you know what. don’t come back here. i don’t want to look at either of you right now 

…

**[Chat: kI.Ng of the maknaes]**

hrh: well, that was the most awkward music show of my life 

sirlixielot: i hate this 

princecharmin: how is he now? 

sirlixielot: chan-hyung? he has his headphones in 

sirlixielot: he said he’s going to the studio for a bit 

sirlixielot: how’s your car? 

hrh: changbin-hyung is glaring at minho-hyung while he stares out the window 

princecharmin: yeah, the look he gave him was so bad that minho-hyung chose to sit next to me instead 

lordjinnie: wow 

lordjinnie: binnie-hyung is taking this really hard 

sirlixielot: i mean, i get why but they’re sorry 

hanevere: we are you know

hanevere: i am 

hanevere: it was a really stupid thing to do and now everyone is mad or upset and i’m sorry 

princecharmin: hannie, it’s okay. we know 

hrh: you got carried away. you’re all in love and stuff 

hrh: you’re just idiots 

sirlixielot: we still love you 

lordjinnie: chan’s really mad though 

hanevere: i don’t blame him. he’s right. think about how bad it could have been 

sirlixielot: i don’t think he’s that mad. he’s just upset and scared

sirlixielot: i know you don’t want to, but you should talk to him 

sirlixielot: minho-hyung too, but maybe you first. you two get each other and it’ll be better that you talk now, rather than bottling it up 

lordjinnie: i can attest that you’re not good when you bottle things up

hanevere: he hates me 

princecharmin: oh, get a grip. he does not hate you. 

princecharmin: because you were making out backstage? how many idols do you think do that? 

hrh: it’s just not usually with a member of their own group… 

lordjinnie: i don’t know. i’ve heard rumours 

hrh: you’ve created rumours 

sirlixielot: except the ones hyunjin’s involved with usually aren’t rumours 

hrh: ayoooo

hanevere: okay, but we weren’t just making out... which i think is half the problem 

princecharmin: for fucks sake, jisung. you don’t help yourself 

sirlixielot: i think the fact that he _was_ helping himself is the issue… 

hrh: i don’t think it’s himself that he was helping ;) 

princecharmin: whatever you did, will you just talk to chan-hyung? please? 

hanevere: fine. but if i don’t come back, i leave all my earthly possessions to jeongin 

hrh: niceeee

hrh: and i get my own room! 

…

**[Chat: the hottest couple in kpop ❤️]**

myheartisyours: i’m sorry 

myassisyours: we have enough people to apologise to, you don’t need to apologise to me too 

myheartisyours: it was a stupid thing to do 

myassisyours: fun though 

myheartisyours: don’t make me smile right now, changbin might kill me 

myassisyours: well, it was just as much my fault, so don’t you dare start blaming yourself 

myassisyours: and the maknaes already seem okay. they’re not ignoring me anyway which is good

myheartisyours: good. do they still hate me? because if so, i’m sleeping in the livingroom 

myassisyours: i don’t think so. seungmin says i should talk to chan before it gets worse 

myheartisyours: okay. i’ll come with you 

myassisyours: no, it’s okay. i should talk to him first. i haven’t properly since all of this happened, not on our own anyway. i think it’s time i did. 

myheartisyours: okay, but text me if you need anything 

myheartisyours: and don’t let him get all stressed. you know he doesn’t mean what he says sometimes, he’s just under a lot of pressure 

myassisyours: no, i know. i’ll be okay 

myassisyours: i hear changbin-hyung is giving you a tough time 

myheartisyours: eh

myheartisyours: it’s nothing i can’t handle

myassisyours: still boyfriends?

myheartisyours: yes, sungie. we are still boyfriends 

myassisyours: ❤️❤️

myheartisyours: ❤️❤️

...

**[Chat: barely hyunging on]**

minhyung: chan-hyung, ji said that he’s going to come and talk to you 

minhyung: i just wanted to give you a heads up and say that we can talk once you get home

minhyung: if you want to.

minhyung: and I’m sorry 

babyhyung: i can’t believe you’d be so selfish 

hyunghyung: changbin c‘mon 

babyhyung: whatever 

hyunghyung: yeah, we can talk later minho. i think that would be good 

hyunghyung: sorry for some of the stuff i said earlier, i shouldn’t have done that in front of everyone 

minhyung: it’s okay. i deserved it and it was all true. 

hyunghyung: we’ll talk about it at home 

hyunghyung: just don’t fight, okay?

hyunghyung: changbin, that means you. it’s under control and i’m going to talk to everyone once we’ve all calmed down 

babyhyung: fine 

minhyung: please don’t be too hard on jisung. it’s not like we set out to hurt you all, we just didn’t think and i get how stupid and insensitive that is, but it’s been tough and i think with everything finally settling down, we just wanted to feel normal 

hyunghyung: once things chill out a bit, and promotions finish we’ll talk, okay? all of us

hyunghyung: there’s been too much festering 

hyunghyung: changbin, i understand why you’re upset. i do. but it’s not fair for you to take that out on them if you’re not prepared to explain how you feel. 

babyhyung: i know

hyunghyung: so we’re not going to let this become a thing, right? no tension 

babyhyung: no

babyhyung: i’m sorry for calling you a self centred prick 

minhyung: when did you call me that?!

babyhyung: oh… 

babyhyung: i must’ve said that to hyunjin 

babyhyung: either way, i’m sorry 

minhyung: that’s okay? 

hyunghyung: be the leader they said. choose the group yourself they said. it’ll be fun they said. 

minhyung: be nice to jisung! 

hyunghyung: keep your dick in your trousers 

babyhyung: his dick was out?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the reason this whole thing started. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


End file.
